


wouldn't you?

by stqrryniqhts



Series: Iron Son™ [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Heavy Angst, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stqrryniqhts/pseuds/stqrryniqhts
Summary: "Why would you keep this a secret, Peter?" Tony whispers into the curls of his boy while they rock back and forth. Peter's cries stop for a moment, and he looks up."Wouldn't you?"





	1. I wish I was strong enough

**Author's Note:**

> just a note, if sexual/physical abuse is a trigger for you, please stop reading.  
I don't want you to become upset over what I write, I just like my stories to be real.

Peter knew he was starving.

He hadn't eaten for a couple of days, and the hunger pains he felt the last night were the worst ones yet. The pain seemed to be clawing through his stomach at all times, his brain reminding him to eat, and yet he couldn't. He cried, the pain so bad who wanted to get up and eat _anything_, but he knew May was tight on money and he had to make sure she had everything she needed.

Of course May couldn't hear his sniffles and cries in the middle of the night, but he had to stay quiet. Or else _he_ would come.

May has a new boyfriend. His name is Todd, and he seemed like a nice guy at first. He seemed to remind Peter of those big biker guys who had a soft heart, because he hadn't seen May so happy in years.

Todd Davis stands at six feet seven inches, witch a tall stature and bulky arms, making Peter and his aunt look like ants next to him.

Yet, May loves him, so he would have to deal.

The thing is, after a while of Todd coming around every night and practically living in their home, he actually _stayed_. He now lives with them in their apartment, sleeping in May's room when she's on a shift at the hospital. When he's not in May's room...

Peter's thoughts get interrupted by a loud clanging in the kitchen where May was cooking supper moments ago. She had spilled a hot pan of tomato sauce, and Peter hurried to help her clean it up, knowing what the consequences were if he didn't.

"Thank you, Peter." She smiles, and he feels a small smile tug at his lips too as he helps them up. "Supper will be-"

"What happened in here?" Todd says, voice booming as he throws his keys on the counter, Peter flinching as his spider sense picked up his voice a little too loudly. The bulky man's eyes lock on Peter and a shiver runs down his spine. He feels light headed and his spider sense seems to be going haywire. _But that always happens with Todd._

"I-It was an accident." Peter squeaks, wanting to melt into the ground along with the sauce now embedded in the rug.

"Yes... well, I'm just glad no one burnt themselves." Todd snaps from his gaze and looks to May, and Peter takes note of how fondly he cares for her. But how can he be so caring for May and still be so terrible to Peter?

-

Later that night Peter closes the door to his room, sighing as he finally has some peace to himself. He has this huge Biology test...

"Peter, open up." Todd's deep voice commands him from the other side of the door. Peter's shaky hands slowly turn the knob, and Todd is in and slamming the door behind him within seconds, with Peter stumbling backwards in fear.

"What the fuck did you mess up this time kid?"

_Push_.

"Huh?"

_Shove._

"Your aunt May was tryna make you a nice dinner and you fuck it up? What kind of kid does that?"

Venom spits from Todd's mouth in undecipherable words, most of which Peter would never dare say out loud. Punch after punch he takes blows to the stomach, to his face once and a while, and then to finish it off the big man kicks him hard in the stomach one last time.

Peter's blood from his nose, mouth, and lip seep into the hard floors as Todd heads out to kiss May goodnight with a little chuckle.

_Peter doesn't understand_.

How can somebody as cruel as him still love and appreciate someone so much better than himself?

The boy can barely move, and he is somewhat _scared_ to move. He knows he probably has some bruised ribs, maybe even worse. And he can't even imagine what his face looks like... all he knows is that he needs help, and he doesn't know where to go.

Peter moves his hands and cover his ears as the silent buzz of his phone is that of an earthquake to him. He crawls painfully a few feet and picks up, having a vague sense of who it could be.

"Hey, dumbass, I've been trying to call for the past fifteen minutes, but guess who finally picked up." Harley retorts, practically scoffing as he wheels to another project he's working on in Stark's shop.

"Haha, very funny, Keener." Peter barely makes out the teenage boy's last name when he groans in pain, clutching his stomach. Though he can almost feel the healing working, he knows it will be a long time before he will be able to do much. He's simply malnourished at this point and maybe even dehydrated.

"Pete? What's wrong?" Harley says, kicking his feet off the desk and sitting up straighter. Sure, the boys bicker like there's no tomorrow, but when it actually comes down to it, Harley worries about him being Spider-man just as much as Tony does.

"N-Nothing-"

"Bullshit." Harley calls it.

"Fine, just... some patrol scuffle. Look, can you pick me up?"

-

"Jesus Christ, Parker, what happened?" Harley rushes to Peter's side ten minutes after their call, angry and concerned at the same time. How could this dumbass get himself this hurt when he knew he could fight back?

The whole ride to the compound, Harley stays silent, waiting for Peter to say something, _anything_. But Harley somehow knows that this is different. Normally, the boy would be bragging about this kind of fight, but he's not saying a word.

They walk inside and Harley pulls him into the bathroom so Tony won't know he's here, closing the door and folding his arms. Harley looks at him expectantly, once again waiting for an answer from the unusually quiet boy. Peter only looks down, silent tears sliding down his cheeks because it hurts _so bad_.

Harley expression softens, and his hands sway down at his sides. "Look, I'll only help you if you explain what happened, ok?" Peter shakes his head. "_Peter_." Harley says more seriously, realizing he's starting to sound like their dad.

"Please, Harley, promise you won't tell _anyone_." Peter lowers himself down and leans his back against the bathtub behind him while almost doubling over in pain. Harley sits down next to him, feeling even more concerned. This boy better spill his guts soon or else he won't be able to keep his promise.

"Ok, I promise." They do a small handshake and then Peter lowers his shaky hand.

"I haven't eaten in days." Peter mumbles. "Tonight May was making supper and she dropped the pan, right? So I went out and helped her, and her boyfriend came home. He- He blamed it on me and..." Peter's voice trembles, and he wishes he was alone with his demons rather than spilling them to Harley.

"He hurt me, Harley. And I _let him_ because I would rather have him hurt _me_ than let him get away with hurting May."


	2. to lift not one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning*  
mental, physical, and sexual abuse.  
please do not keep reading if any of these things are a trigger for you or make you uncomfortable, please.  
thank you

"Peter, I have to tell Tony." Harley says, still almost in shock and disbelief. He also realized he needed to get Peter food and water, but most importantly an actual _doctor_.

"You can't, _please_, Harley, you promised." Peter angrily wipes away his tears, mad at himself and embarrassed from crying in front of his best friend.

"We have to get you to a doctor! Can't you see that?" The boy next to him exclaims, gesturing for them both to get up. Peter keeps one arm wrapped around the taller of them both and cringes with each step towards help.

"I want to tell Tony myself. I don't want him finding out until I know how to tell May-"

"But he can _help you_, Peter." Harley sighs as he sits them down in the infirmary. His soft eyes bore into Peter's. "Tony and I have a close relationship but... I know you guys have something different. You tell him your problems and stuff." Harley shrugs, averting his gaze. "Just, I want to help you too."

_And kill the asshole who did this to you, _Harley notes.

"I know." Peter mumbles, feeling helpless once again.

Harley tells FRIDAY to send Dr. Banner down, and they go through multiple tests and examinations without telling Tony. Bruce informs them he has a cracked rib and a mild concussion, nothing that's too serious for the spider boy.

The kind hearted man doesn't ask any questions, but only tells him to take it easy the next few days. It should all heal on its own, but Pete should stay overnight with an IV. He's not necessarily dehydrated, but he needs fluids and more food to speed up the healing process.

Peter tenses up, what if Tony finds him in the morning?

Harley gives him a look that guarantees that it won't happen.

-

"So MJ kneed the balls of the douchebag who was trying to make moves on her, and that was the end of the night." Harley tells Peter, laughing loudly enough from the previous story that the soundproof walls might not contain both of the boys' snickering.

Harley takes a little glimpse at Peter, and he smirks. "She sure is amazing, isn't she?" He almost says as a tease.

"Ya, I guess." Peter mumbles, his cheeks already turning crimson red.

"Dude, ask her out already!" Harley throws a pillow at Peter and the boy in the hospital bed catches it, grunting softly as the pain isn't as bad as before.

"I'm just waiting for the right time, ok?" Peter is pretty sure he looks like a tomato right now.

"You are _such_ a nerd." Harley mocks Peter and stands up, ready to call it a night. Before closing the door, they stick their tongues out at each other and then Harley flips him off, closing the door before another argument can start.

-

"And you _let him_?!"

"He was with his _friend_, Todd. I trust them." May says calmly, though the man in front of her is getting a little too heated. She leans away from him slightly, using the counter behind her for support.

Peter watches through the crack of his door, singling out every move Todd takes towards his aunt. He'll allow all the hate and punishment taken out on himself, but Todd can _never_ touch May in a hurtful way on Peter's watch.

This morning and last night was mostly a blur to the boy, since he isn't an early riser type of person. It's a rainy Saturday mid-morning and May is getting scolded by Todd for letting Peter sneak out on his own with no consequences. To any normal family, this is right, but to May and Peter's little family, it doesn't matter. May trusts that Peter will make the right decisions with Harley and Ned. They are all nerds, after all.

"May, just let me talk to the boy before you do, ok?" Todd sighs, pinching his nose and backing away from the situation. May glances over and sees Peter duck back into his dimly lit room, shaking her head and grabbing the keys to their car.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I have to get groceries and run a few errands. There's pizza in the freezer for the both of you for dinner. Sort this out, ok?" May looks at Todd, and his eyes fill with love for her as he kisses her softly before she leaves.

-

"Hey, Pete." Todd says, closing the door behind him as he walks into the kid's room.

"Hey," Peter says quietly while sitting on his bed, almost wincing as he turns because of the pain by his ribs.

"Ya know, you ought to be punished for sneaking out last night." The tall man stands above the boy, Peter looking up at him with wide eyes and shaking hands.

"Yes, sir."

Todd is quiet. "Actually... why don't you make it up to me?"

_Yes, yes, anything but getting hurt again_, Peter pleads silently.

The man lowers himself a little, helping Peter stand up. He then violently pushes Peter into the wall, the motion causing pain to rack through his body in waves.

He can't move, it hurts too much.

Todd keeps his close proximity, and Peter starts to whimper softly when the man gets closer. "You're a cute kid, Parker. How about you make it up to me for that little stunt you pulled last night?"

Peter didn't want to remember the things that happened next. He wanted to block out the repeated cries for help, the experience of pain and a kind of insecurity he wished no one had to feel. Todd was relentless in his actions, not caring if anyone walked in on what was happening.

Peter will never forget that night when he cried himself to sleep so hard he couldn't breathe.

_He couldn't move, it hurt too much_.


	3. but both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly a happy ending, but I think you understand the point.

Peter couldn't feel, and he didn't want to.

The next few weeks he healed slowly, going through the motions of living. Harley noticed the reduce in bruises and broken bones, but he didn't notice the distant look Peter had in his eyes.

Almost every other night it happened. Whether the boy had accidentally left his shoes in the hall, or aunt May had to work extra hours, it was always his fault. And to keep May safe, he would always pay the price. But the one thing Peter could not get over, was that he _let it happen_.

For weeks his health classes and school assemblies talked about these things, the exact things that Peter wanted to erase from his life. But no matter how hard he wanted to resist Todd's doings, _he couldn't move, it hurt too much_.

The time with Harley and Tony in the lab got shorter, and decathlon practice lessened. The only person to notice enough was his mentor, and practically his dad.

Tony and Peter used to tell each other everything, but now Peter barely speaks. The past few weeks, every time Tony, (or anyone else), goes to touch the boy, he flinches. It's not hard to tell, but every movement seems to set the kid off, and Tony wants to know why.

Today it's only Peter and him in the lab, no Harley or any more distractions. They work alone and quietly, and Peter asks questions when he wants. But today Tony has to say it before it slips through his fingers.

"Pete, come over here." The noise stops, and Peter dusts himself off while going to sit by his dad. Not too close, but close enough so it's not triggering something for Peter.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Tony says.

_Yes, it's Todd__, __he hurts me and _touches me_ almost every night and_-

"No." Was the short reply. Tony wanted to know what was happening. Why Peter was shutting him out, why the people around him made him flinch, _why Peter flinched when Tony sa__t __next to him_.

"Are you sure? Because you know I can help you, Parker, anything you need."

_No, I'm not sure. I need you- I _want_ you to help me. Please, I can't take it anymore_.

"I- I don't know." The stutter gives the boy away. It's a very sensitive subject, the man next to Peter can tell by the tone of voice. It's a subject that the kid doesn't want to talk about, but he has to.

"That's ok, just try to explain it, that sound good?" The boy nods, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Tony is beyond worried. This isn't good, he can tell.

"It's like I'm drowning." Peter chokes out, a loud whisper that was supposed to be a voice. "He pushes me under until I cant breathe. And then when I come back for air it's like he taunts me with it, because he knows he can take it away." Peter's eyes spill with tears, the thought of May and Todd making his chest ache so much more than he had imagined it would.

"Who's 'he'?" Tony asks, softly taking his hand and putting it on Peter back. The boy doesn't flinch, and only sinks into the comfort.

"It's May's boyfriend. He- He punishes me, because I'm a bad person." The boy says, remembering all the sleepless nights of crying.

"What... What happens when he 'punishes' you?"

"He touches me. He hurts me. He does everything he can do to make me be in pain until I'm begging for him to stop."

"Why don't you-"

Peter turns to Tony quickly, cutting the man off. "I can't let him hurt May! If that happened... I couldn't live with myself."

The boy crumbles, holding his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Tony acts on instinct, wrapping his arms around his boy. The boy that was hurt, the boy who was abused, the boy who is nothing but pure light, the boy who doesn't deserve punishment.

"Why would you keep this a secret from me, Peter?" Tony whispers into the curls of his boy while they rock back and forth. Peter's cries stop for a moment, and he looks up.

"Wouldn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you yourself, or anyone you know needs help, please tell someone. please


End file.
